Metal Sonic vs Bowser
Metal Sonic vs Bowser is ZackAttackX's eighty-third DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario Bros.! Rivals of rivals collide - how well does the copy of Sonic fare against the King of Koopas? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Bowser's castle - Super Mario Bros. The castle doors nearly flew off their hinges as Metal Sonic burst through them, pursuing a Chaos Emerald that Bowser's minions recovered. A dozen Goombas bravely charged at the intruder, but Metal made short work of them, flattening them with a Spin Dash. Two Hammer Bros attempted to crush Metal Sonic under their hammers, but the robot hedgehog's shield activated and the minions met the same fate as the Goombas. Now Metal Sonic was face to face with King Bowser himself, who rolled his eyes as he rose from his throne. "Guess I have to take care of this. As usual." Metal Sonic clenched his fist towards Bowser, challenging him. HERE WE GO! Metal Sonic started on the offensive, spinning into Bowser's face and kicking him multiple times. Bowser retreated into his shell as Metal swung with a roundhouse, then he hurled himself at his foe, blowing him back. The Koopa King then fired a blast of fire at Metal Sonic. Metal recovered and activated his Black Shield, blocking the attack and charging back at Bowser. Bowser swung for him with a stiff right, which Metal jumped away from, slamming Bowser in the head with a leg drop, grounding him. Metal Sonic then charged up a Chaos Spear and launched it at his foe. Bowser once more retreated into his shell, the projectiles bouncing off it. Metal Sonic quickly approached him, but Bowser popped out of his shell once more, this time armed with a hammer, which he used to strike Metal Sonic in the chin with, knocking him into the air. The metallic hedgehog ricocheted off the ceiling and as he descended, Bowser struck him with a head smash, sending him crashing into the nearby steps. Bowser then threw out his hammer towards Metal Sonic, who performed a Spin Dash to dodge, which only brought him back into striking distance. Bowser again bashed him with his hammer, this time slamming him to the floor. Bowser then picked Metal Sonic up by the neck with one hand and was about to take his head off with the hammer, but Metal responded with a somersault kick, stunning Bowser and causing him to drop his weapon. Now Metal was back on the offensive, scratching at Bowser's face and chest with his metal claws before blasting him back with a Plasma Pulse Attack, sending the king scattering. Bowser landed hard and Metal charged up a second Plasma Pulse Attack. Bowser gathered himself as the beam approached, using his Whirling Fortress technique to pierce through the attack, smashing into Metal Sonic's chest. Bowser then grabbed Metal by the leg and began slamming him into the ground multiple times. Bowser then let go of Metal Sonic, allowing him to drop to the floor before leaping into the air, preparing to crush Metal Sonic under his weight. Metal quickly used his Black Shield as a temporary defense, but Bowser broke through it. Metal then drove himself into Bowser's chest with a Spin Dash, before somersault kicking the king into the air. The metallic hedgehog then followed up with a succession of Homing Attacks, once again forcing Bowser into the comfort of his shell. Metal Sonic then pulled away and blasted Bowser's shell with a Plasma Pulse Attack. The beam launched Bowser through the wall of his castle, sending him towards a lava pool. As Metal Sonic went to retrieve the Chaos Emerald, the sound of a propeller caught his attention. He turned around and saw Bowser in his Hurricane, with a look that implied he wasn't satisfied. The mouth of his vehicle opened up to reveal a cannon, which fired multiple cannonballs at his opponent. Metal Sonic dodged the incoming projectiles, but Bowser kept moving, preventing Metal from actually attacking him. Eventually, Bowser flew towards Metal Sonic, revealing a pair of boxing gloves that extended from the side of his vehicle, which slugged Metal Sonic in the face over and over before he was shot point blank in the face with a cannon. The metallic hedgehog was sent careening into Bowser's throne, breaking it in two. Bowser then hopped out of his vehicle and approached his robotic foe, who had begun to spark and spasm. The Koopa King charged up a large stream of fire, but failed to launch it in time - Metal Sonic had called upon Chaos Control, stopping time. This gave Metal Sonic the opening he needed. He began to charge up his coup de grace: the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. When time resumed, Bowser was prepared to launch his attack, but the time stop granted Metal a few valuable seconds, which he used to charge into Bowser's neck at literal breakneck speed. Bowser's head flew off his shoulders and his decapitated body dropped. Metal Sonic then retrieved the Chaos Emerald he had come for before taking off. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Monster vs Robot Themed DBX Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights